


Lazy Gets a Bath

by Doceo_Percepto



Series: Bendy's Murderous Adventure Across Moominvalley [12]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Second Person, references to rape and murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doceo_Percepto/pseuds/Doceo_Percepto
Summary: But he doesn't want one





	Lazy Gets a Bath

You are having a wonderful afternoon, basking at the bank of the lake with your boots removed and your paws dangling in the water. Now normally, you avoid water, because you dislike being clean and you dislike being wet. Life is too short for either of those distressing activities. 

But with only your little clawed toes in the lake, you can feel quite content. The sun is hot hot hot on your back, but your large wide-brimmed hat keeps your face in the shade. It’s such a pleasant, drowsy afternoon that you’re nearly falling asleep when a high-pitched voice interrupts, 

“Jox, I gotta tell ya somethin’.” 

You blink your eyes open. Ah, Bendy. “What’s that?” You reply, hazy with sleepiness. It truly would be a good time for a nap. 

Bendy sits as your side and looks at you all solemn-like. “Jox, don’t take this the wrong way or nothin,’ but y’smell pretty bad.”

Your eyebrows lift and a smile quirks at your lips. “I assure you, I diligently clean my face and whiskers, as a Joxter should.”

Bendy crosses his arms. “I think ya gotta clean more than just your face.”

You shake your head, and let your eyes drift close again. “That would require bathing, darling, and Joxters just aren’t much for that task. I would think you should understand, disliking water yourself.”

Bendy humphs. “But you gotta smell pretty terrible if _I’m_ smellin’ it. And I gotta lay in your canoe with you! I ain’t gonna put up with it!” 

“I’m afraid you’ll have to, love. I’m not due for a bath for another…” you trail off, because you’ve actually lost track of when you last bathed, which means you also lost track of when you're supposed to bathe next to stay tidy. “Another year,” you decide, because that’s a safe enough estimate, probably around the time you’d intend on bathing again. Or maybe the year after.

“A year?!” 

“Don’t be so alarmed. Won’t you let me nap?”

“You gotta _bathe_.”

“No, no, I’m certain it’s at least a year before I shall. You can’t rush these things.”

Bendy doesn’t answer, which is a bit unusual for him. Your eyelids drowsily lift - oh, he’s transforming. That’s very odd indeed. 

“Did you sense a Snufkin?” You ask. He doesn’t reply, of course, because once he’s a giant monstrosity of ink he loses the ability to speak. You track his movements in the lazy hope he’ll go nab a snufkin, maim it into submission, and then bring it back to you for a warm body to make love to. Instead, he treks behind you. You twist around, following the movement. “Darling, what are you d-?” 

One long skeletal leg hikes up. 

You frown. 

“Bendy-?”

Then _wham_ his clawed foot slams into your side. You go flying into the lake, an offended yowl ripping from your throat - the water is cold cold cold and you flail, fully clothed, paws clawing at the muddy bank.

“Bendy!” You screech, “Bendy, you help me out of here at once!” The water laps at your chin and you keen in distress. 

Bendy, meanwhile, has transformed back into his small form and he’s grinning down at you - what a little cretin! 

“C’mon, Jox. Ya needed a bath!”

“How _dare_ you-“ Mud is all over your sleeves as you try to drag yourself up onto shore. Yes, you’ve got this - 

You’re nearly there when he shoves you back in. 

“C’mon, _scrub_!” He encourages. “Gotta get all the smell off!”

“I will murder you in your sleep!” The water is soaked all through your cloaks and your hair is slicked down and you are very very not happy right now. 

“I don’t sleep…” Bendy says as if puzzled why you forgot this. 

“That isn’t the point!” Finally you manage to claw your way onto the bank, and you hiss furiously, storming off into the woods with your clothing dripping. 

Cursed demon. You should never have let him join your nest!


End file.
